Short of Bliss
by seifers-goody-gurl
Summary: Updated! New Chapter! Chapter 3! Hope you read! If you haven't read yet it is a Yuffentine with a twist!
1. Life Gives You Lemons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or anything of Final Fantasy VII it all belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura and everyone else that worked on the story and game. '-

A/N:I just want everyone to know that this story is a lot different then well…most Yuffentines, but remember just like what Jason Lee says in _Vanilla Sky "The sweet is never as sweet without the sour." _ It's new, its different, it comes in 31 different flavors sooo… Enjoy! Please R&R

Note: (_Italics=Thoughts_)__

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Short of Bliss

Chapter 1:

Life gives you Lemons

Yuffie Kisaragi was anything but amused with going to the Chocobo Ranch to tame Chocobos. Yes the world was being threatened by Meteor, yes Sephiroth was still alive, and yes Shinra Corp. was disruptive as ever. But, then again the group has to raise some _S class _Gold Chocobos in order to get better more affective materias for the big battle that was sure to come. Yuffie sat in her usual little area with the crates and supplies in the corner on the Highwind trying not to vomit the shrimp rice and noodles she had for lunch. She glanced about the ship starring and admiring at nothing in particular trying to keep her mind off her stomach. The Highwind was quit a dirty aircraft it was old no doubt about that, the walk way that lead to the cock pit was red from rust. Rust covered the walls and ceilings and floors, the aircraft was a total disaster on the inside and out.

Yuffie closed her eyes took a deep breath and anticipated the landing at the Chocobo ranch.

{}

Vincent Valentine the quiet soul that usually kept to himself in the small area of the cockpit near Red XIII or "Nanaki", relaxed with his arms folded over his chest, and his lower back leaning against the control desk that was planted in the center of the small area. His mind going over the events that would take place that very day, Chocobo hunting. Chocobo Hunting was a tedious mission even as a Turk catching Chocobos was child's play for Vincent's concern. Something more exciting would at least give Vincent a rush of amusement like raising Levels or growing Materia by fighting would a least do but catching and raising chocobos was as lifeless as his heart which had no love in it what so ever except for the love he had for the gorgeous Lucrecia. Vincent sighed in defeat, love was the last thing he needed on his mind right now, the love for Lucrecia. She was the only woman he loved, he respected, and cared for, no other women would ever take her place, no other would win his loyalty.

{}

Cloud stood in front of the whole party discussing the chocobo hunt that would take place. "Alright everyone we are going to go to different areas were there are Chocobo tracks in order make a little space between all of us so we have a much better chance of catching more chocobos. I want to split the party into three different groups Cid will drop us off at the locations and will pick us all up later on in the day, if there is any emergencies use your PHS and help will be on the way."

Cloud took a deep breath while clapping his hands together he continued; "Now lets divide the party into the groups."

Yuffie shuttled her feet, "_Gawd! I hope I get paired up with someone that brings some excitement to the party."_

"The parties will be Tifa, Red XIII, and I. Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith. And last but no least Vincent and Yuffie."

Yuffie's hopes sank as Cloud called out the parties. _"Vincent! Vincent! The freaky man with red eyes and a gold claw! The man that can change into monsters, uh uh noooo way!!!"_

Yuffie had never felt uncomfortable around anybody, any man, any women in her whole sixteen years of her existence, but Vincent Valentine just made chills run up and down her spin. He literally freaked her out! She couldn't be her bubbly, lively bratty self whenever she was around him. She was…Afraid, she was afraid of him, she had never been afraid of anyone or anything in her whole life but she was of him.

Vincent just sighed and glanced at the ground. _"Great just great, stuck with that child."_

_"But life can't always work out the way you want, you know all to well about that."_

Vincent was never to fond of the teenager that tagged along for the ride to save the plant. She was bratty, bossy, and a complete pain in the neck, like any teenager at her age she thinks she can conquer the world. Vincent did however admire her strong will and personality. She was a skilled fighter and a really good ally in any bad situation; she was someone to rely on to watch your back. As much as Vincent hated to admit it but like any man he also looked at her physical form. She had a small thin figure, long skinny little legs that looked like you could brake with a single snap, a tight soft toned stomach her tiny naval peaking out of her white opened shorts, she also had medium size breasts, a little large for her age but nothing compared to Tifa's large bust. Her neck and upper torso was covered with the green sweater material tank top, she had skinny arms that were covered with armor. Her face was soft and flawless, a glow of innocence reflected off her face showing she was merely a child, big gray eyes and a wide open smile showed just that, she was beautiful.

{}

Yuffie wobbled lazily behind the red caped man through the Mideel plains. _"This Really Sucks!!! _

Vincent continues to ignore the teenage ninjas silent mopping, he could tell by her dragging feet and sour expression she wasn't all too happy with being stuck with him to catch chocobos.

Vincent continued with a silent sigh, retrieving his Buntline from his holster he equipped the Chocobo Lure Materia, today was going to be a long day.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ha Ha! So whaddya think?! It will get more exciting in the next chapters believe me! Please Review then maybe I'll post the next Chapter, but you must review!!! Plz! With sprinkles on top! c


	2. The Catch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or anything of Final Fantasy VII it all belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura and everyone else that worked on the story and game. '

A/N: All right everyone I'm gonna continue the story but I need more reviews! Hey I need motivation people so plz motivate me!!! 

Note: _Italics=thoughts_

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Short of Bliss 

                                                    Chapter 2:

                                                    The Catch

            Yuffie and Vincent continued along the Chocobo tracks that coated the Mideel landscape, they walked at a steady pace waiting for a Chocobo to appear in their vision. Vincent did have a Chocobo Lure equipped; chocobos should be attracted to the area they were at but still there was not a sign of a single Chocobo.

_Jezz, we have been walking around for over an hour and still no stupid chocobos and all we've been getting is fiends, Ahhhh what the Hell!!!_  Yuffie cursed in her mind how totally ridiculous this Chocobo hunting was, she was tired, bored, and not to mention freaken hungry. If they did catch a Chocobo she would probably roast and eat the giant chicken even before they could bring it back to the Highwind. Dumb Chocobo would deserve it for making her suffer like this.

"Can we like rest or something because I need to before I lose it?" Yuffie stated slouching over with her hands dangling as she walked.

Vincent sighed, she was right they could use the rest they had been walking and fighting all day, a break would do the two good before they continued with the hunt.

"Very well then." Vincent replied

Vincent looked about searching the scattered trees that grew within the plains. He spotted a fairly large tree or the largest he could find anyhow and motioned Yuffie toward the direction of the large tree. Yuffie taking in what he meant began to walk over to tree   once there she plopped down at the foot of the tree resting her back along the bulky trunk, Vincent quietly fallowed.

"Wuahhhhhhhhh, I'm beat I could use a nap." Yuffie announced stretching her arms up over her head and yawning she was really tired.

"You can rest if you like I'll stand guard." Vincent stated glancing at Yuffie with assurance.

"U_h_h_h?!?" _   Yuffie face began to turn as red as Vincent's cold eyes. Yuffie looked down at the ground hoping he didn't notice her nervousness, it wasn't that she didn't trust him or did she? She knew she could trust him for watching over her while she slept so fiends wouldn't attack her of course but could she trust him in a different way? He freaked her out no doubt about that; she could feel comfortable around him while fighting or hunting chocobos as long as she was awake then no problem. She didn't know this man she didn't know anything about his past, for all she knew he could be a psychopathic murderer or something he could like _do_ things to her in her sleep.

"_Uhhhh, freaky!!!" _Yuffie shivered just thinking about it. "_Oh Yuffie__get a hold of yourself!!!" _

" Hey." Vincent voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

 "Ah Whaa?"

"Are you ok with that? If you're tired you should rest."

"Oh, oh I'm ok I'll just sit here, yeah I'll just… sit here…" Yuffie said reassuring herself of her decision.

"Hmm ok." Vincent replied shrugging his shoulders and looking around the area at nothing in particular with an unpleasant look on his face.

_"What the hell why does he seem so disappointed? _Yuffie thought to herself while trying to get herself more comfortable. "_Psychooo."_

                                                            {}

Minutes went by neither of them spoke to one another, there was nothing but silence. Yuffie as hard as she tried, tried to keep her little eyelids open but they kept fluttering down, she was just too tired to stay awake, "_Gawd stay awake, stay awake, stay awwww…"_ soon she was fast asleep.

Vincent noticing her sudden change of posture realized that she was completely out. It was getting a bit chilly do to the afternoon breeze and she would surly freeze if she didn't have anything to keep her warm. Vincent sighed knowing that the breeze would most likely awake her peaceful slumber; he took off his tampered red cape and gave it to her to keep warm. As Vincent knelt down beside her to cover her up he suddenly stopped, his eyes slowly began to ran up and down Yuffie's small frame starting from her dark brown locks to tips of her toes, she was stunning. Vincent eyes ran up her long legs, over her flat stomach, and round breasts. How long had it been since he had been with a women? Over 30 years that's for sure, was it really that long? Vincent's male nature began to take its toll on his body urging him to look more, to look, smell, taste, and touch. Vincent's breathing began to quicken along with his heart and senses, Vincent's eyes rolled back, his eyelids slowly closed as he breathed in her scent, such a sweet smell too; the smell of jasmine and lavender, the smell of freedom, laughter, and happiness, the smell of innocence. Vincent's eyes suddenly shot open, his breath stopped completely, he scampered away from her small figure a good couple feet, he regained his breathing.

"_Wha? What are you doing?"_ Vincent asked himself, _"What do you think you are doing? She is only a child, an infant, an innocent young lady! An innocent, an innocent, innocent… Innocent? Is that that why you like her so much? Because she is innocent? No that's isn't it. _

Vincent closed is crimson eyes and cradled his head in his hand and claw. Could he really be attracted to her because she was innocent? Yuffie innocent, unlikely but compared to him she was pure, uncorrupted. Most she has ever sinned is stealing materia from travelers that crossed her path, something every child has done once in their lifetime, a low felony. But he, he has done so much…so much sinning in his life time, killing, cheating, coveting, all in with it is sinning.  Maybe he was attracted to her because of her youth; youth does usually equal innocence. He was attracted to her for some reason…it couldn't be because she was a woman, because he hasn't seen or been near one for so long and if that were the case he would be attracted to Tifa also. What was it? He didn't love her; he only loved one woman in his life that would have been Lucrecia. No, not love…lust? It could be lust but then he would be attracted to Tifa if that were the case, no no not lust or could it be? Could he lust for her in a different way? But what way could he? Vincent's head was spinning in a spiral of confusion and understanding, if lust were the case then what could he do to prevent himself from sinning again? 

_"Well you've sinned enough another wouldn't hurt you!" _Vincent'smind suggested, _"No I can't sin anymore, if I sin I will pay for it." _

_"But you already are paying for your sins no point in trying to make up for it now." _His inner demons argued, _"Besides didn't it feel good?"_

_"Good? What felt good?" _Vincent asked back.

_"Huh, you surprise me Valentine remember when you where a Turk? When you did all those things, didn't they make you feel good?" _His demons answered back, _"They did didn't they? All that work you did as a Turk all the FUN you had, you enjoyed it and don't deny it; you and I both know you didn't become a Turk for the pay or benefits you became a Turk because you loved the life style admit it."_

_"But I…I've changed! I don't like sinning anymore, I don't like hurting people, I have changed I have!" _Vincent argued back, _"I have changed haven't I?"_

_"Ha ha ha you and I both know you really haven'! You say you have but…you haven't you're still the same man you were 30 years ago! Come on don't be such a chump do yourself a favor and do this one little thing, come we both know you want to."_

Vincent raised his head and looked out toward the distance, _"If I do then, then I will sin I will remember this, she will remember this…it will be stuck with her for the rest of her life and mine for eternity."_

_"So! You always think about others needs before yourself ever since you were young you could never think about your needs but others, you have never done anything for yourself. Well now is the time for you to do something for yourself think of it as a present to you, a little something to make you happy. You do want to be happy don't you? Like you were when you were a Turk come on, be happy, and be happy like you were, like you used to be." _ Vincent's inner-demons preached, _"This one little thing."_

Vincent kept looking out toward the distance, he squinted his eyes and blinked a few times as if thinking about making a tough decision, _"…Alright, alright maybe I will do something just for me." _A small grin swept across Vincent's face and his crimson eyes glowed.

                                                                   {}

"Hey, I'm awake…are you ok or something?" Yuffie said just waking up and looking at Vincent as he starred off into space.

"Huh, oh I'm fine just thinking, and you are you feeling better after your nap?" Vincent asked coyly.

"Uhhh, yeah." Yuffie answered hesitantly, _"What's his problem, why is he acting so…different."_

As the day progressed they continued wandering around the area searching for Chocobos, they eventually caught a Chocobo a "Great" one to be more specific, they caught themselves a Chocobo and for now called it a day.

Vincent called Cloud on the PHS to come and pick them up, "Hello its me Vincent we have a Chocobo and we are ready to board the Highwind…yes it is a "Great" Chocobo…yes…ok…see you in 10 minutes."

"So is he coming?" asked Yuffie.

"In 10 minutes, right now we wait." Vincent answered.

"Oh…hey can I hold the Chocobo Lure materia next time? I want to hold it so Chocobos can be attracted to me they're sooo cute." Yuffie asked rubbing the Chocobos nose as it wakked.

"Why should I? You probably just want it because it is materia and that is all you ever think about." Vincent stated.

"Oh please I wont steal it I'll give it back honest please!"

Vincent's eyes lit up with opportunity, "Then if I give you the materia you have to give me something in return it's only fair."

"…Ok then I'll give you…"

"You don't have to give me anything now you can wait a little." Vincent interrupted.

"Alright!!!" Yuffie screamed, "I get more materia hee-hee!"

As Vincent handed Yuffie the Chocobo Lure materia the Highwind showed up ready to pick them up from the long day of Chocobo hunting, they both boarded the Highwind along with the Chocobo they caught.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

So is it getting more interesting for you? Leaving you in the dark for a bit? I know what you are thinking about the story and Vincent and all …and your probably right! Its different like I told you but hey you still don't know what is going to happen. Review and maybe I'll give you a flashlight!!!

   __


	3. Plan of Action

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character or anything of Final Fantasy VII it all belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura and everyone else that worked on the story and game. ' (I wonder if anybody actually reads this?)

A/N: Ok sorry for the delay, I had serious family issues at home but everything's better now and on with the story!!! I'm kind of thinking about picking up the rating!!!  ǒǒ   I know what your thinking…FREAKIN SCARY!!! (Did I spell "freakin" right?)

Note: _Italics=thoughts _(You probably already know by now.)

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Short of Bliss 

Chapter 3:

Plan of Action

            The past couple of days seem to go by like winter turning into spring, a good amount of time. The minutes seemed like hours and hours seemed like days, was it because the end of the planet was drawing near or was it simply the boring days of Chocobo hunting and taming. Vincent sat in the corner of the meeting room on board the Highwind; he ordered the usual Highwind worker who stood in the corner of the room that allowed Cloud to Save, restore HP/MP, and call on the PHS, out. He needed some time to think about the situation that was at hand, Yuffie.

    {}

            Yuffie decided today she would join the others in the cockpit then stay huddled away with the storage boxes in the back. Yuffie tried to concentrate on the conversation that was taking place within the group, what it was about she didn't really know about. She was to busy thinking about her upset stomach then the constant chatting that took place within the group. All she knew was that the conversation was about an "Ancient Forest" of some kind and you needed a Gold Chocobo in order to reach it, they were also mentioning something about an Ultimate WEAPON blocking their path. Yuffie had a pretty good idea that this discussion they were talking about was important or whatever, but still she just couldn't concentrate.

"We need to arrange a party that will take Ultimate WEAPON head on and another party for back-up incase the first group gets in trouble." Cloud stated acting as serious as possible without being too excited about having the opportunity of receiving his Ultima Weapon with the defeat of Ultimate WEAPON.

"Alright mister leader, why don't you decide on the party's since you always do." Barret mumbled under his breath.

"Well I should discuss this with everyone in case someone doesn't really want to go…I mean it could be dangerous in the forest too." Cloud added.

"Any decision you make is a good one Cloud." Tifa added with a reassuring smile.

"Ok, then everyone you all have time to decide to go or stay behind for back-up please make up your minds as soon as possible." Cloud announced to everyone in the party.

"Hey where's Vincent? He wasn't here during the whole discussion he won't know what is going on." Cait Sith stated with a little concern.

"Oh! I didn't even notice he wasn't here." Red XIII added, "He usually stands near me I didn't notice him leaving."

"Probably went to the shitter." Cid butted in with a puff of his cigarette.

"No he left a while ago, it looked like he had a lot on his mind." Tifa corrected.

"Hmmm, I wonder were he went?" Cait Sith asked.

"Maybe he went to get some fresh air it is pretty stuffy in here you know." Barret added whipping his forehead on his arm.

"He probably wanted to be alone I mean…he has been through a lot." Tifa stated.

" Yeah, he's in the shitter!" Cid addressed.

"Agh, Wherever he is someone needs to tell him the situation…Yuffie go find Vincent and tell him what's coming into play please, thanks." Cloud confirmed with a wave of his as he walked to his usual position in the front of the cockpit.

"But…huh, fine." Yuffie said with a dim look on her face, was is because she had no choice or was the conversation over even before it began. She gave a groan and walked out of the cockpit in search of Vincent. Yuffie walked along the platform that was in the center of the open area in the Highwind she looked around hoping to spot him, she didn't notice him coming into this area before so wherever he was he wasn't here. Yuffie sighed, _"Argggggh where is that pale faced loser!!!_

"Excuse me?"

"Huh? What?" Yuffie said surprised by one of the Highwind workers.

"Are you looking for the man in the red cape because he's in the meeting room in case you were wondering." The worker said with a friendly smile.

"Oh he is, thanks." Yuffie said in a monotone voice as she walked toward the doors to the room. She stood in front of the doors before entering.

_"What the hell is he doing in there alone? He has been acting really strange lately what's his deal?_ Yuffie asked herself, _"Well if he is in there alone I don't really want to disturb him…I mean he could like kill me or something, or, or what if he is doing something in there? Like something personal, like something gross? Owwww! Yuffie you perv, image in my head! Image in my head! Yuffie you are going in there, you are going to tell him the situation, and then you are getting the hell out of there!" _

Yuffie took a deep breath; _"Here it goes…" _Sheturned the knob and entered the door.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Ha! What a Meany I am leaving a cliffy!!! More to come don't miss out! It's going to get interesting. (Evil laugh) Plz Review!!! (If there is that much to review about it was a pretty short chapter only 925 words good god! Next chapter will be longer I promise.)


End file.
